


Destinasyon, png.

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: Destinasyon, png.Kapag nararamdaman ko ang bigat ng mundo, kapag pakiramdam ko ay nawawala ako, titingin lang ako sa mata mo at alam ko na kung nasaan ako. Nakabalik na ako.





	

**Author's Note:**

> May nag-request ng sequel for my Narito Kami Fic Fest entry para sa nangyari sa reunion ni Jongdae and Minseok. Hanggang dun na lang dapat talaga yun pero naisip ko din na kailangan kong bigyan ng kasiyahan si Minseok kagaya ng ibang mga kuya hahaha! So, here it is. Kung nababasa man 'to nung nag-request, para sayo 'to! Salamat at naenjoy mo ang fic. :))) ❤

_ “Gising na si Jongdae.” _

 

Dinig ang pagputok ng fireworks sa labas ng condo ni Minseok ngunit ang tanging paulit-ulit lang sa isip niya ay ang mga salita na lumabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun. 

 

_ Merry Christmas, Jongdae. _

 

Hindi na napigilan ni Minseok ang pagpatak ng luha kasabay ng pagtaas ng mga dulo ng labi niya at ang alam na lang niya ay galak na galak ang puso niya sa balitang natanggap. Isang pares ng bisig ang pumalupot sa mga balikat nya at ang boses ni Yixing ang narinig niya.

 

“Maligayang Pasko, Kuya Min. Hindi ko pa rin alam kung totoo ba si Santa Claus pero salamat pa rin sa pagbigay niya ng pinakagusto mong regalo,” bati nito sa kanya at patuloy lang na umiyak si Minseok habang tumatawa siya. Ang buong tropa naman ay nakatingin lang sa kanya na may mga ngiti sa kanilang labi dahil sa wakas, nakamit na ng panganay ng tropa ang araw-araw niyang pinagdarasal.

 

Kumalas si Minseok sa pagkakayakap ni Yixing para tumayo. Uminom muna siya ng tubig at tinignan ang mga kaibigan. 

 

“Paano ba yan, kayo muna bahala dito,” pagpapaalam niya dito. Tinapik siya ni Yixing sa likod bilang encouragement at muli niya itong nginitian at pinasalamatan. “Nasa kwarto si Myeon,” sambit niya dito at tumango naman ito bilang sagot sa kanya ng nakababatang kaibigan. Tumawag sa kanya si Yixing kanina upang itanong kung nandoon ba ang dating kasintahan at naintindihan na ni Minseok sa tanong na yun ang gustong mangyari ng kaibigan. 

 

Naglakad na siyang papunta sa pintuan ng unit niya kung nasaan si Baekhyun na umiiyak pa rin habang yakap-yakap ni Chanyeol. Tinignan siya nito upang ngitian siya.

 

“Tangina niyan ni Jongdae ha! Patay yan sakin pagkagaling niya.,” biro nito habang nagpupunas ng luha. Natawa naman si Minseok at nilapitan niya ito para guluhin ang buhok nito. “I’m sure namiss ka din nun!”

 

“Gusto mo ba samahan ka namin sa ospital, Kuya?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya na may halong pag-aalala. Tumango naman si Minseok dahil kahit gusto niyang mag-isang puntahan ang boyfriend niya, pakiramdam niya ay kailangan niya ng suporta galing sa dalawang tao na malapit rin dito. Sigurado siyang magiging masaya din si Jongdae na makita ang kaibigan niya. 

 

Nagpaalam na sila sa barkada at nangako naman si Kyungsoo na sya na ang bahalang magligpit ng kalat nila bago sila umuwi habang si Yixing naman ay nagpaalam na magpapaiwan siya dahil may kailangan pa siyang gawin at hindi niya rin pwede iwanan si Junmyeon mag-isa. Naintindihan naman siya ng mga kaibigan at ibinilin na lang ni Minseok kung nasaan ang mga gamot at pagkain na pwede ihanda ng binata kung sakaling magising na ang lasing nilang kaibigan. 

  
  


Hindi mapigilan ni Minseok ang pagkagat sa daliri niya habang nagda-drive siya dahil sa kaba na agad naman napansin ni Chanyeol. 

 

“Excited ka na ba, Kuya?” tanong nito sa kanya. Binaling niya saglit ang tingin niya dito upang ngitian ito at sagutin. 

 

“Oo. Pero kinakabahan din ako. Nawala yata yung tama ko bigla,” sagot niya dito ng tumatawa.

 

“Patay talaga sakin yan si Jongdae Kim,” sabat ni Baekhyun at natawa naman ang dalawa.

 

Dumoble ang pagtibok ng puso ni Minseok ng makapag-park na sila. Huminga sya ng malalim bago lumabas ng sasakyan at pumasok sa loob ng ospital. Pinauna na niya si Baekhyun at Chanyeol at naintindihan naman ng dalawa na kailangan muna ng kuya nila ng oras para ihanda ang sarili niya.

 

_ Tatlong Buwan. May utang ka sakin na tatlong buwan Jongdae Kim.  _ Sabi niya sa sarili niya habang nag-aabang na tumigil ang elevator sa floor ng hospital room ng kasintahan. 

 

Hindi niya alam pero muli siyang naiyak ng bumukas na ang elevator at nagsink-in sa kanya na ilang hakbang lang at makikita na niyang muli ang taong pinaka mahalaga sa kanya. Tinignan niya ang mga puting pader ng ospital at para bang nakita niya muli ang sarili niya noong araw na naaksidente si Jongdae. Sukang-suka siya noon makita ang parehong mga puting pader at asul na upuan na nagsisilbing waiting area.Galit na galit sa mundo dahil dapat ay masaya sila noon. Dapat ay noong oras na yun ay nasa mga braso na siya ni Jongdae, umiiyak dahil sa sorpresa niya dito na ngayon ay nakatago pa rin sa bulsa niya. Pero sa halip ay siya ang mayroong mga luhang umaagos sa pisngi niya, tumatakbo sa hallway na ito papunta sa room kung saan naabutan niya sa Jongdae na nakahiga, ang pagtunog ng mga aparato na nakasaksak dito ay nakakarindi sa tenga. 

 

_ “Jongdae. Baby. Andito na ko,” sambit ni Minseok na agad na tumakbo sa tabi ng kasintahan pagkapasok niya ng kwarto, agad niyang kinuha ang kamay ni Jongdae, ang mga luha niya patuloy na tumutulo papunta sa mga kamay na nakalapat sa pisngi niya. _

 

_ “Hoy. Ang daya mo naman eh. Ako dapat mangsusurpise. Hindi magandang surprise ‘to ah.” Dinig niya ang pag-hikbi ni Baekhyun sa likod niya at kita niya sa peripheral vision niya ang pagpunas ng nanay ni Jongdae ng sarili nitong mga luha. _

 

_ “Tangina, Jongdae. Kung nagbibiro ka, please. Please gumising ka na, please. Tatawa na ko sa mga jokes mo. Hindi ko na ipagkakalat na corny. Gumising ka na please. Eto na, ititweet ko na,” kinapa niya ang phone niya sa bulsa ng pants niya at inilabas ito. “Eto na oh. Ititweet ko na na sobrang nakakatawa ka, na the best ka talaga, na kaya mahal na mahal kita lalo kasi ikaw lang nakakapagjoke ng ganun. Jongdae Kim. Tangina. Jongdae please?” nanghihina niyang pagmamakaawa dito. Nakaluhod sa gilid ng kama. Bawat pakiusap niya sa kasintahan na gumising ay may kalakip na kirot sa puso niya.  _

 

_ Naramdaman niya na lang ang pagyakap sa kanya ng nanay ng kasintahan kasabay ang pagbulong nito na “Minseok, gigising siya. Alam kong gigising siya. Hintayin lang natin, okay?” at doon na patuloy na nawalan ng lakas si Minseok. Saksi ang buong tropa sa pagbigay ng kuya nila. Halos lahat ay naniniwala na kung mayroon man malakas sa tropa, ang Kuya Minseok nila iyon. Lahat ay nalalampasan nito ng nakangiti at chill lang. Pero ngayon, nasaksihan nila ang katunayan na kahit ang pinakamalakas na tao ay bumibigay rin. Wala na silang ibang nagawa kung hindi ang panoorin ang paghagulgol nito habang nakakulong sa yakap ng mama ni Jongdae. Para bang pati ang mga puso nila ay nasira ng marinig nila ang patuloy na pagtatanong nito ng “gigising pa po siya, di ba? Tita, di ba gigising pa si Jongdae? Babalik siya sakin, di ba? Tita, di ko kaya,” na para bang bata na nawawala.  _

 

_ At simula noon ay ayun na ang naramdaman ni Minseok. Na para syang nawawala. Pakiramdam niya ay naputulan siya ng isang parte ng katawan niya dahil kahit na humihinga pa rin siya, para bang tumigil ang puso niya sa pagtibok simula noong araw na iyon. _

 

Eto na naman siya sa labas ng pintuan. Kagayang-kagaya ng itsura niya noon ang itsura niya ngayon. Magulong buhok, ang mga pisngi niya ay basa sa luha, ang mga kamay niya ay nanginginig at ang pagtibok ng puso niya ay mabilis. Eto na. Eto na talaga.

 

_ Sa wakas.  _

 

Huminga ulit siya ng malalim bago niya iangat ang kamay niya para hawakan ang doorknob, inihahanda ang sarili sa muling pagharap sa taong tatlong buwan niyang hindi nakita. 

 

Oo. Kahit na nasa ospital lamang si Jongdae ay hindi niya ito nagawang bisitahin sa nakalipas na tatlong buwan dahil ayaw niyang alalahanin na nakahiga lamang doon ang kasintahan niya na tila ba ay naghihintay na lamang ng hatol ng nasa taas. Sa halip ay inisip niya na lang na nasa bakasyon lamang ito. Noong una pa ay nagalit sa kanya si Baekhyun, ngunit nang tumagal ay naintindihan din niya at naintindihan rin naman ng mga magulang ni Jongdae ang hindi niya pag-bisita dito. Minsan ay tinatawagan siya ng mama ni Jongdae kapag bumibisita ito at tinatanong kung gusto niya ba makausap ang kasintahan. Hindi naman tumatanggi si Minseok at kinakausap niya ito, kinekwento ang nangyayari sa buhay niya habang wala sa piling niya si Jongdae. Sinasabi kung gaano na niya namimiss ito. May mga panahon na naiiyak siya, pero may mga panahon rin na pakiramdam niya ay nakikinig talaga ang binata sa kanya kaya magaan ang loob niya.

  
  


Natauhan siya bigla at tumingin sa paligid niya. Napansin niya na nasa labas pa rin siya ng pintuan at huminga muna ulit siya ng malalim bago ito buksan.  _ Eto na. _

 

Para bang tumigil ang oras nang bumukas ang pinto at ang unang nakasalubong ng mga mata niya ay ang pares ng mata na tatlong buwan niyang hindi nasilayan. Hindi napigilan ni Minseok ang muling pagtulo ng luha nya nang makita si Jongdae na ngayon ay nakatingin sa kanya, ang mukha nito ay blanko. Sinarado ni Minseok ang pintuan nang hindi inaalis ang tingin sa binata. Gusto niya kurutin ang sarili niya para siguraduhin na hindi siya nananaginip. At kung panaginip man ito, ayaw na niyang gumising. 

 

Pinunasan niya ang mga luha sa pisngi at ngumiti habang naglalakad papalapit dito. Naramdaman niya ang pagtapik ni Chanyeol sa balikat niya nang madaanan niya ito at ang pag-abot ng mama ni Jongdae ng kamay niya, nginitian niya ang mga ito at ngumiti naman sila pabalik ngunit bakit parang hindi sila masaya?

 

Ibinaling na niya muli ang atensyon sa lalaki na nakaupo sa kama na hanggang ngayon ay nakatingin pa rin sa kanya. Tumingin si Jongdae sa nanay niya at tumingin pabalik kay Minseok.

 

“Hi, Jongdae. Merry Christmas. Namiss mo ba ko?” bati ni Minseok sa binata at tumawa pa siya. Inaantay niya ang pag-sigaw ni Jongdae. O kaya naman ay ang pag-iyak din nito. O ang pagtayo nito para yakapin siya ng mahigpit. Nag-aantay si Minseok ng kahit na anong reaksyon, pero nakalipas na ang ilang segundo at nakatulala pa din sa kanya ang boyfriend niya.

 

“Uhhh. Jongdae?” pagtawag niya ulit dito. Ramdam niya ang muling pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Hindi maaari. Bumalik ang mga ideya na nabubuo kanina sa isipan niya na ikinapag-alala niya.  _ Paano kung… Hindi. Imposible.  _

 

Sinubukan ni Minseok na hindi mag-isip ng kung anu-ano at nakahinga siya ng maluwag ng mapansin niya na ngumiti si Jongdae at ang pagbuka ng bibig nito. Ngumiti si Minseok pabalik ngunit agad itong nabura nang marinig niya ang sinabi ng binata.

 

“Uhhh.. Hi? Sorry pero… 

  
  
  


Sino ka?”

 

Tumigil na talaga ang oras. Tila ba tumigil ang pagtibok ng puso niya sa kanyang mga narinig. Pakiramdam ni Minseok ay nahulog ito galing sa katawanan niya at nakalimutan saluhin kaya nabasag.  _ Hindi ito maaari.  _ Nanatiling nakatayo si Minseok sa tabi ng kama at nakatingin kay Jongdae. Nablanko ang isip niya.  _ Totoo ba ito? _

 

Iniling ni Minseok ang ulo niya na tila ba ay ginigising at ipinapaalala sa sarili na kailangan niya maging malakas. Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun na nasa tabi niya, nakatingin ito sa kanya at kita ang lungkot sa mga mata nito at para bang sinusubukan nito na wag umiyak dahil kagat-kagat nito ang labi niya. Ibinaling niya naman ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol at kaparehas rin na emosyon ang nasa mukha nito.

 

“Ah!” Napatingin siya kay Jongdae nang muling magsalita ito.

 

“Kaibigan din ba kita?”  _ Kaibigan. Wow.  _

 

Tinapik-tapik ni Minseok ang pisngi at sinubukan niya ang makakaya niya para maglabas ng ngiti sa labi niya para sa binata.  _ Tangina hindi ako papayag na kaibigan lang ako. Lawyer ako for a reason. Ipaglalaban ko kung sino ako sa buhay nito. _

 

“Ano…” Kabado siyang napakamot sa ulo niya dahil kahit na malakas ang loob niya, hindi niya alam kung paano ipapaliwanag kay Jongdae ang sitwasyon nila. Paano kung nakalimutan din nito na bakla pala siya?

 

“Hindi mo ba talaga ako nakikilala?” mahinahon niyang tanong dito. Tinignan siyang mabuti ni Jongdae bago ito umiling at sabihin na “hindi? Sure ako na hindi kasi sa sobrang cute mo for sure hindi ko makakalimutan kung kilala man kita.”

 

Hindi aaminin ni Minseok pero kinilig siya sa sinabi ng binata.  _ Minseok Kim, hindi ka maalala ngayon ng boyfriend mo, wag ka muna kiligin. _

 

Isang kabadong tawa ang lumabas kay Minseok at iniling niyang muli ang ulo niya. Tumingin siya sa paligid niya, naghahanap ng senyales na pinagtitripan lang siya ni Jongdae at ng mga kaibigan niya ngunit nakatingin lamang ito sa kanila. Isang malungkot na ngiti ang ibinigay muli sa kanya ng mama ni Jongdae ng magkasalubong ang mga mata nila.

 

Hingang malalim. “Ako si Minseok. Kim Minseok,” pagsisimula niya. 

  
  
  


“Boyfriend mo ko.”

 

Kabado niyang pinanood ang paglaki ng mga mata na nakatingin sa kanya pati ang pagbuka ng mga bibig ni Jongdae na para bang hindi ito makapaniwala. 

 

“WEEEEEEH?” sigaw na tanong nito sa kanya at natawa naman si Minseok dahil positive, si Jongdae pa rin ang nasa harap niya kahit na nakalimutan siya nito. Tumango siya bilang sagot at ibinaling naman ni Jongdae ang mata niya sa nanay nito na para bang tinatanong kung totoo ba ang sinasabi ng binata na kaharap niya.

 

“TOTOO BA?” tanong niya ulit na sinagot naman ni Minseok ng natatawang “Oo.”

 

“AY WOW. WOW. Ang swerte ko naman? Seryoso ka ba? Wow, ma, proud ka ba?” hindi makapaniwalang reaksyon ni Jongdae at lumapit pa dito si Minseok upang kunin ang kamay nito at i-kiss.

 

“Oo. Seryoso,” nakangiti niyang sagot dito.

 

“100% sure?” 

 

“Oo. 100%,” ulit ni Minseok.

 

Akala ni Minseok ay okay na pero nagulat siya ng biglang binawi ni Jongdae ang kamay niya at tinignan siya na para bang natatakot ito.

 

“Hindi. Hindi maaari. Cute ka pero hindi talaga. Hindi ko maalala.” 

 

“Jongdae-”

 

“Kung boyfriend kita bakit hindi kita maalala? Sino ka talaga? Nantitrip ka ba?” nakakunot-noo na pang-aakusa ni Jongdae. Tumingin si Minseok sa tatlong tao na kasama nya sa kwarto, naghihintay na magsalita ang mga ito ngunit tumungo lamang sila.  _ Totoo nga? Tangina. Ang sakit. _

 

Para bang naubusan ng dugo si Minseok sa narinig niya. Hindi siya naaalala ni Jongdae. Tumawa siya at pakiramdam niya ay iiyak na naman siyang muli. Akala niya ay magiging masaya na ang pasko niya. Nang lumabas ang balita sa labi ni Baekhyun ay akala niya okay na ang lahat. Masaya na siya. At gusto niya maging masaya dahil gising na si Jongdae. Pero hindi niya mapigilan mainis dahil bakit kailangan ay makalimutan siya nito?  **_Bakit ganito?_ **

 

“Okay. Haha. Okay. I guess I’ll give you more time,” nanghihina na sabi ni Minseok dito. Kung hindi siya maalala ni Jongdae, napag-isipan niya na bigyan muna ito ng oras. Ayaw nyang biglain ang binata.  _ Tanginang buhay ‘to.  _

 

Tumingin si Minseok kila Chanyeol at Baekhyun at binigyan ang dalawa ng isang malungkot na ngiti. “Tara? Uwi muna tayo?” pag-aaya niya at hindi niya napansin ang panlalaki ng mata ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae at ang pag-ngiti ng binata.

 

“Uhhh.. Kuya.. Sure ka ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol na simpleng tinitignan din ang magkaibigan. 

 

Tumango naman si Minseok at nagpaalam ito sa nanay ni Jongdae na babalik na lang siya bago ito nagpatuloy sa paglalakad papunta sa pintuan, hindi na niya inabala pa na magpaalam kay Jongdae.  _ Para saan pa? Nakalimutan na niya ko.  _ Malungkot niyang sinabi sa isip niya.

 

Bubuksan na niya sana ang pinto nang muli niyang marinig ang paborito niyang boses na magsalita.

 

“Ang weak naman nito. Hindi nga ikaw yung boyfriend ko,” pagsisimula ni Jongdae at natigilan naman si Minseok.

 

“Yung boyfriend ko kasi di yun sumusuko agad. Uhmmm… Kung tama pagkakaalala ko lawyer yun eh. Nako! Alam mo ba, ma, di yun sumusuko agad! Mapilit yun! Pag gusto niya, gusto niya! Di ko nga yan boyfriend. Weak eh,” nakangising pang-aasar ni Jongdae. Dahan-dahan na humarap  si Minseok at tumingin sa direksiyon kung nasaan ang kasintahan niya. Hindi niya alam kung gusto niya ba sakalin ito o gusto niyang yakapin ito ng mahigpit.

 

Tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ni Jongdae at dumila ito sa kanya. “Weak ka, Kuya Min! Akala ko pa naman kilala mo na ko. Hays. Weak. Grabe.” 

 

“Jongdae Kim.” Naglakad muli si Minseok pabalik kung nasaan ang kama ni Jongdae at tinawanan lamang siya ng binata.

 

“SOUPRICE! Gulat ka ba? Merry na christmas pa! Iba talaga pag taga-DUP! Very convincing ba yung acting ko?” tanong nito sa kanya ng nakangiti na mapang-asar.

 

“Kinabahan ka, no? AMININ!!! Hello! Paano kita makakalimutan? 3 years nga kita naging crush pero ni isang buwan di kita nakalimutan yung 3 months pa kaya akong tulog? You underestimated me, Kuya Min. Pak english ‘yon! Actor to-” naputol ang sinasabi ni Jongdae ng bigla siyang yakapin ni Minseok ng makarating ito sa tabi niya. Sobrang higpit ng yakap nito sa kanya at naguilty naman siya ng narinig niya ang paghikbi nito at naramdaman niya ang luha na ngayon ay umaagos sa leeg niya kung saan nakasuksok ang mukha ng lalaki.

 

“Namiss mo ba ko?” pabirong tanong niya dito bago yumakap pabalik. Ramdam niya naman ang pagtango ni Minseok at isang matamis na ngiti ang naipinta sa mukha ng binata.

 

Kumalas na si Minseok sa pagkakayakap niya para tignan ng masama sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol na ngayon ay tumatawa na kasabay ng nanay ni Jongdae. Nag-sorry naman ang dalawa sa kanya at ibinalik na niya ang atensyon niya sa lalaking nasa harap niya na nakangiti pa rin ng nakakaloko.

 

“Hindi magandang biro yun, Jongdae,” malungkot na sinabi niya dito at nagulat naman siya ng dampi ng mga malalambot na labi sa sarili niyang labi ang naging tugon sa kanya.

 

Nginitian siya ni Jongdae, “sorry na. Sorry! Suggestion ni Baekhyun yun!” Rinig ang pag-apila ni Baekhyun ng  _ “hoy wag mo ko idamay sa kalokohan mo!” _

 

“Namiss kita, Kuya,” pagtutuloy ni Jongdae at isang  _ “tangina mo, jongdae kim” _ ang sinagot ni Baekhyun na hindi ulit pinansin ng kaibigan.  _ Haters gonna hate!!! _

 

Di napigilan yakapin ulit ni Minseok ng mahigpit ang kasintahan at ramdam niya naman ang pagyakap nito pabalik. 

 

“Nakalimutan pala ha. Sige. Magpagaling ka. Ipapaalala ko sayo kung sino ako sa buhay mo pagkalabas mo sa ospital na ‘to,” sagot ni Minseok sa kanya. “Namiss din kita. Sobra.”

 

“HUY ANO BA YAN ANDITO SI MAMA! HALA! KUYA! ANO BA! NAKAKAHIYA KAY MAMA!” saway ni Jongdae at tinignan ito ni Minseok. Namumulang mga pisngi ang bumati sa kanya at natawa naman siya. “SUMBONG KITA KAY MAMA HUY! IKAW HA!”

 

“Bakit? Ipapaalala ko lang naman sayo na boyfriend mo ko? Lalagay ko sa sticky notes tas bibigay ko sayo. Ano bang iniisip mo? Ikaw ha,” pang-aasar ni Minseok sa kanya at natawa siya ng hampasin siya ni Jongdae kasabay ng  _ “lagot ka sa mama ko.” _

 

Muli siyang niyakap ni Minseok ngunit hindi ito sapat para bunuin ang tatlong buwan na pagkawala nito. Kaya naman kahit na nasa loob din ng kwarto sina Baekhyun at ang nanay ni Jongdae, binigyan niya pa rin ito ng isang matamis na halik dahil namiss niya talaga ang boyfriend niya at dahil na rin sa sobrang saya na nararamdaman niya ngayon. Hindi pa niya nakakalimutan ang pantitrip nito sa kanya pero saka na niya ito sisingilin. Marami-rami siyang sisingilin dito at ngumiti na lang si Minseok dahil alam niya na marami silang oras para mabayaran ni Jongdae ang mga utang niya, sa ngayon ay masaya na siya na nayakap niyang muli ang kasintahan. Sa araw mismo ng pasko. Si Kim Jongdae na yata ang best gift ever para sa kanya.

 

“Uyyyy. Ano ba. Andito si mama,” nahihiyang saway ulit ni Jongdae ng maghiwalay sila.

 

“Luh! Pa-virgin ka? Di ka si Mama Mary hoy!” comeback ni Baekhyun sa kanya at rinig ang malakas na pagtawa ni Chanyeol at ng mama niya. Tinignan ito ng masama ni Jongdae bago tumingin kay Minseok na para bang nanghihingi ng saklolo.

 

Ngumiti si Minseok pabalik at napanganga na lamang si Jongdae sa sagot nito.

 

“Oo nga. Wag ka na pa-virgin. Alam naman ni Tita eh,” natatawang paggatong nito kay Baekhyun. Nag-highfive sila at kumawala si Jongdae sa yakap para hampasin ito. 

 

“AWOW TRAYDURAN PALA! ANDITO AKO OH!” pang-aakusa nito. Inabot ni Minseok ang kamay niya pero nagpabebe si Jongdae at inilayo niya ang sarili niya dito. “Wag mo ko hawakan.”

 

Tumawa si Minseok at umupo na siya sa tabi ni Jongdae para yakapin ito ulit. Hinding-hindi sya magsasawa na yakapin at halikan at makasama ang lalaking ito. Siguradong-sigurado na si Minseok na ito na ang lalaking ipaglalaban niya higit pa sa paglaban niya sa mga kaso na hawak niya. 

 

“Namiss kita, bebe ko. Sobra,” paglalambing ni Minseok at ipinatong nya ang ulo niya sa balikat nito.

 

“Hmph! Hindi gagana sakin yang “bebe ko”. Masakit ulo ko. Sino ka nga ulit?” 

 

Tumawa lang si Minseok at isang “arte pota. Matulog ka na nga lang ulit” ang isinabat na naman ni Baekhyun.

 

“Namiss talaga kita,” bulong nito sa kanya. Hinampas siya ulit ni Jongdae at tinignan siya.

 

“Ano ba! Kinikilig ako wag ka nga! Nakakainis!” galit na pagsasalita nito. Lalo lamang humigpit ang yakap ni Minseok sa kanya at binigyan nya ito ng isa pang halik sa pisngi.

 

Ramdam niya ang paghinga ni Jongdae. Ramdam niya ang pagtibok ng puso nito, at wala ng iba pang hinihiling si Minseok kung hindi ang forever silang magkasama ng ganito. Hinihiling niya na sana ay wala na ulit mangyari katulad nito dahil hindi niya alam kung kakayanin niya pa ang mawala si Jongdae. Kung may isang bagay man siyang natutunan sa nangyari,ayun ay ang fact na kapag mahal mo talaga ang isang tao, maghihintay at aasa ka kahit wala kang kasiguraduhan sa kung ano ang mangyayari. Na kahit natatakot ka ay hindi ka susuko. Na lahat ng paghihintay ay worth it.

 

“Merry Christmas, Jongdae. You’re the best gift I’ve ever received,” bati niya dito ng nakayakap pa rin habang ang ibang tao sa kwarto ay nakangiting nanonood lamang sa kanila. Masaya para sa kanilang dalawa. 

 

Muli siyang tinignan ni Jongdae at ngumiti ito, ang mga mata nito nawawala sa sobrang ngiti. Isang mabilis na halik sa labi ang binigay ni Jongdae bago ito bumati sa kanya. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Kuya Min! Ang cheesy cheese mo ngayon ano ba yan!” natatawang bati nito. Tumawa din naman ang tatlo pa nilang kasama at binati din nila ang mga ito. Ngumiti si Minseok habang nakatingin siya kay Jongdae na nakikipag-kwentuhan kay Baekhyun. Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang saya sa puso niya. Ang saya na nararamdaman niya. Ang alam niya lang ay hindi na siya nawawala. Nandito na siya. Nakauwi na siya. At si Jongdae. Si Kim Jongdae, ang tahanan at destinasyon na hinahanap niya. 

  
  
  


Hinigpitan ni Minseok ang pagyakap nya sa katabi niya. Tinignan niya ang relos sa kamay niya, alas-tres na ng umaga. Umuwi na sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol at ganoon din ang mama ni Jongdae matapos mangako ni Minseok na siya na muna ang titingin at magbabantay sa binata na nakatulog matapos ito painumin ng gamot ng isang nurse. 

 

“Thank you. Thank you sa pagbalik sakin. Mahal na mahal kita, Jongdae Kim,” bulong nito sa natutulog na katabi kasabay ng paglapat ng labi niya sa noo nito. Pumikit na si Minseok, naghihintay na kunin siya ng antok niya at dalhin siya sa himbing ng tulog kung saan ay mapapanaginipan niyang muli si Jongdae na nakangiti sa kanya, naglalakad sa altar papunta kung nasaan siya.  _ Someday. Someday totoo na at hindi na hanggang panaginip lang. _

 

Nag-aagaw na ang realidad at pagtulog sa isip niya ng marinig niyang magsalita ang katabi.

 

“Salamat sa paghihintay, Kuya Minseok. Mahal na mahal din kita. Kung sakaling nakalimutan nga kita, wag kang mag-alala, kasi hindi ka naman makakalimutan ng puso ko. Mawala ka man sa isip ko, sa puso ko never kang mawawala. Promise. Wow cheesy din pala! Kakainis talaga! Hug mo ko please? Baka may kumuha sakin gwapo ko pa naman.” bulong sa kanya ni Jongdae at parehas nilang di napigilan ang pagtawa.

 

Dumilat si Minseok at muli, ang magagandang mata ni Jongdae na nakatingin pabalik sa kanya ang una niyang nakita. Gusto niya masilayan ito sa tuwing gigising siya sa pagkakatulog niya. Gusto niya makita ito sa araw-araw.

 

“Matulog ka na. Akong bahala sayo :-) ,” sagot niya at patuloy na silang nagpatalo sa antok nila. Ano man ang mangyari, isa lang ang sigurado si Minseok. Hinding-hindi na niya pababayaan na mawala sa kanya si Jongdae Kim. Lalaban siya para dito, kahit ano pang mangyari.


End file.
